Master Yi
}} Abilities , but fully applies on-hit effects and can critically strike. |description2=''Double Strike's'' counter resets if Master Yi has not autoattacked in the last 4 seconds. }} | . ** will only block the first hit. ** will block both hits. |spellshield=Will not block the effect. |additional= * The first attack functions as the trigger of Double Strike's on-hit effect and resets Double Strike's counter. The second attack will generate a stack of Double Strike if completed. As such, continuous attacking will net an activation of Double Strike on every 3rd attack. * If the target dies to the first hit, Double Strike's counter is still reset. |video=Master Yi IVideo }} }} Master Yi becomes untargetable and leaps to strike up to 4 enemies, dealing physical damage to each and dealing additional damage to minions and monsters. Each bounce will target the nearest enemy that has not yet been damaged. Master Yi re-appears at the initial target's location after the effect ends. |description2 = Alpha Strike can critically strike, dealing additional physical damage equal to . Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Alpha Strike by 1 second. |leveling= |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | . * Alpha Strike's critical damage component is effectively × the bonus damage a critical strike would grant to a basic attack. This cuts the normal +100% down to +60%; with , it would instead cut +150% down to +90%. ** The total bonus damage is shown in the ability tooltip. * Alpha Strike cooldown reduction counts up when attacking Turrets, but not when under the effect of Blind. * The damage is calculated after Master Yi becomes targetable, meaning that bonus AD from auras will be factored. This means he can also take tower aggro from the damage dealt. * Neutral minions will reset to their idle positions when Master Yi is untargetable, but they do not reset their health. * It is possible to cast Summoner Spells while using Alpha Strike, such as . * Alpha Strike can be used to dodge and avoid skillshots and area of effect abilities. Some dodgeable spells involve the damage instance of , and . * Since V3.13, can be used to dodge targeted abilities, with some exceptions such as 's . * Being untargetable extends to allies, except for . * Alpha Strike does not hit enemies in stealth or in the Fog of War. |video=Master Yi QVideo }} }} Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, restoring health each second. This healing is increased by 1% for every 1% of his missing health. Meditate also resets the autoattack timer. |description2 = While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage (halved against turrets). |leveling= |leveling2= % |cooldown=35 |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} | seconds instead, but heals for half of the amount shown in the tooltip with a total of 8 ticks. * Damage reduction doesn't affect true damage. * Activating Meditate resets Master Yi's autoattack timer. |video=Master Yi WVideo }} }} Master Yi gains as bonus attack damage. This passive is unavailable while Wuju Style is on cooldown. |description2= Autoattacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. Afterwards. |leveling2= % AD)}} |cooldown= }} | and . * The true damage will NOT hit through and blind. |spellshield= |additional= * Wuju Style has no cast time and does not interrupt Master Yi's previous orders. * The passive bonus is only lost after the active bonus has expired, meaning the bonus attack damage from the passive will increase the true damage dealt by the active, effectively giving it a % AD Ratio}}. |video=Master Yi EVideo }} }} Champion kills and assists reduce the current cooldown of Master Yi's basic abilities by 70%. |description2= For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to all slowing effects. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. |leveling2= % % |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | "Frost" debuff, as it does not slow prior to being detonated by . * Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the movement speed slowing debuff will not ignore the conditional effects. To name a few: ** Master Yi will still have his attack damage reduced by and . ** Master Yi will still be stunned by . |video=Master Yi RVideo }} }} References cs:Master Yi de:Master Yi es:Maestro Yi fr:Maître Yi pl:Master Yi pt-br:Master Yi ru:Master Yi zh:易 Category:Released champion Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Blink champion Category:Haste champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion Category:Self Heal champion